at the wedding (english version)
by christine.linardi
Summary: the timeline of this story is between ch. 318 (when Kyo came back to Yuya after final fight) and bonus ch. (whe Kyo lives together with Yuya). The story is mine, but characters aren't. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes about some words, but i hope you enjoy and understand what I meant. don't forget to leave review and comments. Thank you.
1. epilogue

Epilogue

_At Kyoshiro and Sakuya's house.._

"Kyoshiro ... the tea is ready."Sakuya called Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro came and sat close to Sakuya. "Hmm ... how fragrant.."Sakuya just smiled to hear Kyoshiro enjoying his tea. "Sakuya ... aren't you worried? I'm a little worried about preparing for our marriage. Hahaha.. " Kyoshiro is nervous while holding Sakuya's hand. "Hmmm ... I prefer to think that I can marry Kyoshiro. I never thought Kyoshiro would propose." Sakuya linked their fingers. "Will they all come? I miss them." Sakuya suddenly asked. "Of course ... They must come." Kyoshiro smiled as he hugged Sakuya. "I saw Kyo's star. I want Kyo to come too." "Of course ... I will find Kyo and will bring to our party. " Sakuya nodded happily. They were sitting in front of the porch of the house while enjoying cherry blossoms.

In a week, Kyoshiro and Sakuya will get married. The news that Kyoshiro and Sakuya are getting married makes all of them (Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, Mahiro, Okuni, and Yuya) including the Mibu clan and Shiseiten happy. Even more surprising, they held it at the Mibu. Sakuya told Kyoshiro that she really wanted their marriage to be held at Mibu because everything started and reunited there. Kyoshiro also agreed, getting married there as well as if they wanted to share happiness for the people there (both living and dead). All helped prepare Kyoshiro's wedding. The Julian family divides the task of sewing bridal clothes for Sakuya and Kyoshiro, arranging consumption and lodging for those who will be invited by Kyoshiro. Shihoudou helped decorate the wedding. Shin Rei accelerated the construction of the Mibu again, especially part of the stage for the water dragon dance which at that time Kyoshiro and Sakuya would take an oath of marriage.


	2. Chapter 1

_2 days before the wedding ..._

Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, Mahiro, Yuya, Bon traveled together to Mibu. When they arrived at Mibu, everyone welcomed them happily. They are delivered to their rooms (imagine like a budget hotel (: p)). Okuni who sent a message to Akira and Hotaru and Tokito traveled together as well as arrived at Mibu. They held a 2-day and 2-night party to welcome them all and a bachelor party before Kyoshiro and Sakuya got married. Dancing, eating, drinking and doing silly fights such as between Shin Rei and Hotaru or Bon and Hotaru or Akari and Akira. While the women, they chatted and teased Sakuya. Yuya joined in and laughed with them. When Yuya's gaze twisted, Yuya was transfixed by a red-eyed figure who unexpectedly met here. The figure only saw them smiling thinly and drinking his favorite sake.

A few hours after Yuya arrived at Mibu, Yuya asked Sakuya "where is Kyoshiro? I didn't see it." "Ahh .. Kyoshiro is travelling around looking for Kyo. Hihihi ... so I also don't know where it is." "Hey ?! what if Kyoshiro forgets time? That idiot ..." Yuya ventured" anger "at Kyoshiro, but Yuya's heart pounded when she heard that Kyo was coming. He also missed Kyo. It was only a few hours after Yuya talked about Kyoshiro, all of a sudden they felt the aura that they were so familiar with. Kyo and Kyoshiro are seen at the end of the road. Kyoshiro ran to hug Sakuya "I miss you ..." "Me too, thank you, you're on time." While returning Kyoshiro's hug, Sakuya whispered. "Hahahah ... I'm also afraid of being late, because it's fun looking for Kyo. But I also can't wait to marry you." Kyoshiro smiled. He took Sakuya's hand to get closer to Kyo. Kyo, who had just arrived at Mibu, had been surrounded by many people. Asking how Kyo is, where did Kyo traveled, etc.

When Sakuya and Kyoshiro approached Kyo, Sakuya said "thank you for coming" Kyo said nothing. He just smiled briefly and thinly. Kyo is not someone who is good at expressing his emotions, but Sakuya and Kyoshiro know that Kyo is happy for their marriage. Yuya who sees and watches Kyo just smiles happily. she is grateful that Kyo is fine. Kyo who felt Yuya's presence, his eyes met Yuya's. When their gazes met, Yuya just smiled while saying silently "welcome back Kyo."


	3. Chapter 2

_On wedding day .._

_In the women's room.._

Sakuya is so beautiful and graceful wearing wedding dress. The beauty of Sakuya radiates more and more. "Thank you Yuya ... you applied the makeup well. I didn't expect you to be good at applying makeup." Yuya who heard the compliment was a little embarrassed while saying "No ... it's my honored because I can apply makeup on Sakuya. I will make Sakuya the most beautiful bride." "Yuya ... are you already an adult? You know that if you wear makeup, Kyo is immediately lured by you and maybe he'll stop calling you "ugly"" Okuni asked while winking at Yuya. "Hey! I learned to use makeup not for Kyo. I just like it, it's a side job besides being a bounty hunter." Yuya answer that with a red face. Okuni just smiled while shaking his head. "Hahaha ... you also haven't changed after all this time." Okuni added. All who heard the conversation just smiled. Everyone knows that Kyo and Yuya's relationship can be said bit complicated (there is no clarity of status) but they like each other. Maybe even more than that, they love each other. Kyo is so protective of Yuya and Yuya is willing to do everything to save Kyo. However, Kyo had not decided to settle with Yuya and he still traveled.

When Yuya's assignment was finished, she changed clothes with her dress as a bridesmaid. The dress was so right on Yuya's body and the color of gold from the shirt featured Yuya's green eyes. Yuya uses makeup with natural look, soft colors for eyeshadow, salmon color for lips and blush. Makeup adds to Yuya's charm. For hairstyles, Yuya chooses half up do. Her hair is smooth curls, accentuating Yuya's feminine side. When Yuya was finished and approached them, they were amazed by Yuya. Yuya looks so beautiful. Sakuya who saw it said "You're so beautiful Yuya .. Brother Nozomu must be proud to see you grow up to be this beautiful girl. I'm glad you agreed to be my bridesmaid." holding Sakuya's hand, Yuya who said "thank you. The praise is very meaningful to me." "today little oni (what meant is Kyo) has a heavy duty. He might even need to become a devil again." Shihoudo patted Yuya's shoulder with smirk. "Ehhh ... Ehh ... what do you mean? Why does Kyo have to become a devil again?" Yuya replied in confusion and her face turned red. Every time she hears Kyo's name and is associated with her, her heart is always irregularly pounding. All nodded in agreement and laughed at Shihoudo's statement.

Yuya who forced Shihoudo to explain suddenly was cut off with a knock on the door. "Are you ready? It's the time." Julian shouted. "Yes... we are done." The women began to leave the room, headed for the chairs provided and were ready to hold Kyoshiro and Sakuya's wedding ceremony. Likewise with men. The men have filled their seats. Kyoshiro picks up Sakuya in admiration "You're so beautiful ..." "This is thanks to Yuya." Sakuya smiled. Kyoshiro turned to Yuya "Thank you Yuya. Today you also look different. But it's also the same. " "Your words are strange. But I think that is a praise. So thanks Kyoshiro." Smiling staring at Sakuya, Kyoshiro added" after this, maybe Kyo won't let you go." Sakuya also nodded in agreement. Before Yuya answers in confusion, Sakuya cuts, "you will understand later. Come on ... I can't wait to be Kyoshiro's wife." Sakuya pulled Kyoshiro on the right and Yuya on the left.


	4. Chapter 3

_At the alley..._

The three of them headed to the altar and met Akira as a best man. Yuya and Akira were on duty. As soon as the four of them entered, all of the invitations stood and clapping. When Yuya walked towards the main stage (stage of the dragon dance), Yuya's gaze met Kyo. Kyo sees it in a strange way. Yuya felt that gaze was so warm and made hher tremble. However, Yuya did not know the meaning of Kyo's gaze. "Ah ... never mind ... I'll ask later. Yuya's focus. I have to complete my task. " Yuya said to herself. The wedding ceremony is so solemn. The promises made by Kyoshiro and Sakuya made some people shed tears. The bad things that they both had experienced it was like just a nightmare.

When the confirmation ceremony was finished, they began partying. Dance, eat, chat. "Good evening everyone ... I congratulate Sakuya and Kyoshiro. Hopefully you two are always given happiness. Sakuya asked me to sing a song, so I dedicate this song to you two. "Yuya said enthusiastically. sHe continued "Kyoshiro, take Sakuya to the dance floor. I hope you can dance well without stepping on Sakuya's feet. Watch out if you hurt Sakuya. "Yuya threatened Kyoshiro with her fists, Kyoshiro who was watching immediately frightened and nodded in fear. Everything there suddenly laughed including Sakuya.

Yuya started to sing

_*Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear, I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I stilk feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life_

_(Everytime we touch by Cascada)_

Yuya's singing brings a romantic atmosphere. Kyoshiro and Sakuya seemed to be swept away in her singing. They dance to the beat. As soon as Yuya finished singing, Kyoshiro and Sakuya ended with a wedding kiss. Everyone clapped loudly. Yuya saw them blurred, because tears in her eyes. While looking at the stars, "Brother Nozomu, you see that Sakuya and Kyoshiro now live happily. And I'm grateful because I became one of the witnesses of their happiness. " Yuya went down while wiping away her tears and returned to her place." Sis .. I didn't know that you was very good at singing." Sasuke ran towards Yuya "Yuya's voice was very sweet." Mahiro added. "Hehehe ... thank you all." Yuya just looked down embarrassed.

Not far from where Yuya was sitting, Kyo watched her. "Today she's beautiful right?" Yuki approached Kyo. "Hnnn ..." Kyo just kept quiet, but he remained fixated on Yuya. Kyo's mind drifts "Dogface today is so different. Wear the little makeup she wears, so beautiful. " "Do I have to start approaching Yuya? Moreover, Yuya's voice was so tempting when she sang." Hearing Yuki's words, Kyo looked at Yuki angrily. "Hahahaha ... I'm kidding Kyo. You must quickly claim yourself, before she is captured by other men." Yukimmura added with a laugh. "Kyo will be dumped by Yuya?" Bon who heard it immediately asked in a plain tone and laughed. He joined in teasing Kyo. Kyo immediately "beat" Bon, and as usual Hotaru, Akari joined the ridiculous fight. The silly quarrel made the party atmosphere even more festive.


	5. Chapter 4

_After the party is over ..._

All returned to their rooms, some even stayed outside because they were drunk and unconscious. Yuya returned to her room, removed her makeup and she changes clothes with a nightgown. Yuya curled up in the balcony chair of her room while enjoying her tea. Yuya's daydream was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Yuya headed for the door barefooted. When opened, Kyo stood there. Yuya asked "Kyo ... what's wrong?" Kyo didn't answer anything. Kyo only sees Yuya from top to bottom. Yuya's nightgown is not an open dress, but Kyo can see Yuya's legs. And Kyo is excited. When Kyo walked back to the room, he saw Yuya sitting on the balcony. Kyo observes Yuya who has removed her makeup. Kyo thinks without use any makeup, dogface is beautiful. Kyo's view fell into the nightgown Yuya was wearing and he suddenly thought "how does the body feel that is hidden behind the dress?" She was so tempting, I wanted her. Kyo's mind floated. Unconsciously, Kyo walked into Yuya's room. And here was where Kyo is. "Come in." Yuya broke Kyo's daydream and invited Kyo inside. "After all this time, I'm glad to see you okay Kyo. I miss you." Yuya said that with a smile to Kyo.

Kyo did not respond to Yuya's words. Kyo realized that Yuya loved him. That fact surprised and made him happy. Sometimes Kyo feels that he's inappropriate for Yuya. Yuya is too good for him. However, when he saw Yuya today and heard Yuya singing, Kyo decided to take the risk. A risk that has never been taken even by Kyo. Kyo decided that he wanted Yuya forever and stayed beside him. As long as he wandering on his own, his mind was always filled with Yuya. He never touched another woman because he didn't want them. He just wanted Yuya. He advanced holding Yuya's cheek and kissed Yuya's lips. Yuya suddenly tensed up. Kyo took off the kiss "Yuya ... I longed for you. Make love with me. " Yuya was surprised by Kyo's confession, Yuya's face turned red. Yuya wants it too. When meeting Kyo back after 3 years, Yuya craved Kyo. However, Kyo never touched it romantically or even made love. Yuya never expected Kyo's confession. Yuya nodded.

Kyo grinned, he approached while taking off his shirt. Yuya who looked at Kyo's chest was astonished and looked away in shame. As if he could read Yuya's mind, Kyo laughed and kissed her again. This kiss is so intense and tempting. Kyo starts to uncover Yuya's nightgown and starts exploring her legs, Yuya's thighs. Yuya sighed. Kyo opened Yuya's nightgown and he saw Yuya's breasts. Breasts that are always ridiculed Kyo "small, flat" tempted him. Kyo kisses Yuya's breasts, makes Yuya flinch. "Oh .." Yuya screamed and curled towards Kyo without holding back so that it would provoke Kyo's passion again. Yuya's nails stuck in Kyo's back, pulling Kyo closer. Kyo kept his lips away from Yuya's breasts. Kyo's finger replaces his lips to explore Yuya's seductive breasts slowly and Kyo looked down to kiss her lips softly. Yuya opened her lips to Kyo and huged him.

"Yuya ... are you sure?" Kyo asked while lowering his pants. Yuya's mind that had lost his common sense "Yeah ... I want you to Kyo. I want you inside me. "Yuya touches Kyo and Kyo drifting in the touch. Kyo can't back down anymore. Kyo pressed Yuya to the bed while his lips crushed Yuya's lips. Yuya raises her body, realizing her nakedness and the pleasure. Yuya enjoys the feeling of Kyo's body, Kyo's touch. Yuya's skin feels hot. Her body jerked when Kyo touched it in a way she had never experienced. Yuya's body tightened, but she moved towards Kyo's hand, burying her face in the man's neck while pleasant sensations made her pulsate favorably. Kyo's skin is moist and very hot. Yuya heard the man's breathing, she could feel it in her hair when Kyo stroked it intimate.

Yuya continues to seduce with sharp movements of her hips until Kyo touches where she wants to touch. Enjoyment is urgent. Yuya unconsciously opened her legs, while watching Kyo tightly. Yuya's body trembles under exploration urging Kyo and embarrassment when she feels herself very wet in the place where Kyo's hand is. Yuya turned stiff. "Calm down ... it's natural. I will treat you well. "" Yes ... I believe in you Kyo, it's just the first time. "Yuya's face turned red. "I know I'm the first and only male." Before Yuya replied, Kyo kissed her and shifted his body to lie on Yuya. Yuya's arm curved in Kyo's arm and the sensation was so sweet that Yuya began to sigh. Her hips heaved in rhythm while she also felt small prickings of pleasure that accompanied each of them.

Kyo starts to tremble. Kyo's teeth pull Yuya's upper lip then her lower lip. Kyo's tongue slid slowly into Yuya's mouth, teasing her. Yuya felt her breasts become very tight. Yuya feels Kyo inside there, in a contact she never imagined would happen with Kyo. Yuya's eyes see Kyo's eyes directly. Yuya saw such a great desire, there in a tense face and red eyes and thinning lips. Yuya is happy to see him because she has such a big influence for Kyo and deliberately rubs her body into Kyo. Kyo groaned.

"dogface ... you don't know, what influence did you cause me? Look at me. See how passionate I am. Kyo's is so big and tense. Yuya who saw him was just amazed and could not say anything. Kyo's hand moves between their thighs and starts attacking Yuya in the most sensitive place. Apart from the pleasure that happened, Yuya felt a small, uncomfortable stab. Yuya tightens and Kyo can feel it. "It is okay. I'm with you Yuya. " Kyo hugs Yuya and he moves his hips down and pushes gently with a motion that brings a small wave of pleasure. Yuya gasped.

Kyo curled above Yuya, groaning. His eyes fixed on Yuya as Kyo moved slowly and carefully. Yuya began to suddenly calm down, his ownership of Yuya was finished. Kyo thinks "amazing! I never felt like this. " Kyo's hand slipped under Yuya's hair and held her head while Kyo moved on Yuya. Kyo's thigh pushed Yuya's thighs away from the throbbing center of his body. The movement raised Yuya to approach Kyo in pleasure.

Kyo holds Yuya's arm and brings it to his body. Yuya's hand is directed to the center. Kyo taught her. Kyo was very patient before being more urgent, before the man's kiss devoured her. Kyo looked at Yuya with his red eyes, his face tightened in passion, his body trembled at the insistence when he was at Yuya's level. "Don't close your eyes Yuya. I want to see it exactly when you reach it. " Words were so tempting as the movements of Kyo's hips. The movement gets stronger and the tempo gets faster. Kyo looked at Yuya's eyes until Yuya lost her mind and shouted helplessly in the end of the man's mouth.

Yuya stretched under Kyo, gasped by the sensation of satisfaction, her body clinging to Kyo while the explosions made her rippled like a storm wave. A moment later, Yuya felt Kyo reach a climax. The loud and trembling sound was the same as her own voice a few seconds ago. Yuya put her arms around and hugged Kyo tightly, cradling them. Kyo who is tired and weak falls into Yuya's arms. "an Amazing night. And I know the meaning of your gaze Kyo when I walk on that stage." Yuya didn't budge and approached Kyo. Kyo who heard that just smiled while muttering "I found my house." But Yuya didn't hear it. Kyo hugs her and finally falls asleep with Yuya.


	6. Chapter 5

_Tomorrow morning.._

Yuya woke up from her sleep. Her body ached but the pain was lost to the pleasure she felt yesterday. Yuya never thought she would make love with Kyo. Yuya wants to turn back time and stop there. When Kyo and herself make love, hug. Yuya knows that she can't help Kyo leave if it's not Kyo's will, but waiting and longing for Kyo is something heavy. Somehow Kyo could guess Yuya's mind, Kyo who was still lying hugged Yuya tightly. "Dogface ... you don't wear makeup or sing in front of people if I'm not around." Yuya was shocked at Kyo's statement. "Why?" "Because you are stupid." Kyo answered lazily. But Kyo realized, because of Yuya's appearance yesterday, many men (other people who don't know Yuya and Kyo's relationship) were aware of her charm and tried to approach her. Unconsciously Kyo saw the men with killing stares. The men who realized the aura finally backed away. If Kyo can't control himself as before, he must have killed them all.

"I want to have breakfast." Yuya was angry because Kyo's answer said she was stupid and started to get down from bed. "The perverted demon." Yuya said in her mind, frowning. Kyo pulls Yuya while saying "I come with you." Since they came out of Yuya's room, Kyo protect Yuya's waist protectively. Yuya who felt that hug had forgotten her anger. sHe smiled at Kyo. Arriving at the breakfast place, with their friends, Kyo also didn't allow Yuya to get away from him at all. Kyo keeps hugging Yuya while sitting. Kyo told the others to get food and sake. Yuki who saw the change "Did you guys finally do it?" Yuki said that while showing his finger and smirked (meaning sexual intercourse - ch.214).

Yuki's sudden question surprised everyone there. Everyone stopped eating right away and looked at the two of them. Benitora until choked, Akira and Tokito who heard the question their face was red, Bon whistled, Akari and Okuni looked at Yuya and Kyo for the answer. All of them are waiting for Kyo and Yuya's response, but Yuya can't answer. sHe just looked down with a red face. Kyo as usual poker face just glanced at them and finally just smiled thinly. All who saw Kyo's reaction immediately excited, shouting, cheering on them. Yuya who couldn't stand wanting to "run away" but was arrested with Kyo. Kyo pulls Yuya "We do together, girls." And he grins. Yuya who sees Kyo wants to shout, but she can't say anything. sHe just sat quietly beside Kyo

After the morning excitement was over, they were ready to separate and return to their usual activities. Yuya pulls Kyo's sleeve and asks "after this, where are you going?" Yuya always hopes that Kyo can settle with her. Yuya doesn't want to Kyo go away. It's as if Kyo doesn't own a house. "Go home, woman. I'm not satisfied yet. I want to do it again after we get home." Yuya who heard Kyo's answer, immediately gaped. "Dogface ... did you think yesterday was only one night? Apparently you're an idiot. " Kyo pretended to exhale. He peeked at Yuya's eye to see her reaction. "Kyo ... I love you. And I want to feel Kyo again. "Yuya hugs Kyo while shedding tears. His wish came true. "Stupid ..." Kyo kissed briefly "Come on, go home dogface." Kyo and Yuya finally stayed together. Kyo now has a place to go home. He didn't need to hesitate anymore. No matter where he goes or what he has done, Yuya will remain and always be with him.


End file.
